1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/playback device, a recording device, and a recording/playback method for recording data on a multi-layer optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been a method for recording multiple channels of video or audio data on an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder and a method for recording still image information in two compression methods in a digital camera as conventional art. Examples of those methods are disclosed in JP-A-2002-344892 and JP-A-2001-24929. However, they do not correspond to technologies for recording data on a multi-layer optical disk.